rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lethria
Overview Lethria, (also known as 'Mindflayer') is a former shaman, now warlock, of the Shadow Council.She was born as a Frostwolf, but later joined the Shadow Council and identified herself as a Stormreaver. She previously served the Krosh'narok during the Three Wars – period which shaped her current aspirations and personality. She's currently stationed in Outland, serving the Burning Legion under The Devastator's officers. Appearance and Personality Considering that the Mindflayer has served the Horde during its early stages, one could easily assume she's very old. And it shows. During the time that she served the Horde, her visage only spoke of determination and greed; her hair was purple and resting messily upon her shoulders and back. Her vestimentation was vastly compound of purple robes with brown, leather accessories. By the time she left Krosh'narok and proved herself to the Shadow Council, Lethria began adorning her mortal body with jewelry and plated pieces of armour. Her visage's youthful beauty slowly faded as her once messy, lively purple hair withered to gray and became weak, no longer holding volume. Lethria's personality shifted greatly in the span of years. At first, when she was a shaman, she was patient and passive. She was contemplative and always tried to impress her master. However, when her master accepted the gift of Gul'dan, Lethria was prompted to do so as well – and so she did. Her passivity and patience survived for a few years, until she joined the Krosh'narok. It was there that she understood the powers she possessed, and it was there that she realised she had no one to honour but her own soul for handling the fel magic within her veins so well. As time passed and she joined the Burning Legion, Lethria ended up as a fierce person with good self-control, as well as dominance between her peers. Her respect for demons also increased with time, especially when she tasted their blood for the first time. Backstory Early Life Born to a Frostwolf huntress and shaman – named Kirza and Aggreshar, respectively –, Lethria first entered the world during harsh, cold times and uncomfortable circumstances. It was winter; it was the period in which the tribe chased the migrating clefthoof herds. When the time came and Kirza could not go any longer, a camp was formed at the southern parts of the Cracking Plains, where their comrades (three other grunts, their frost wolves and another shaman) awaited for Kirza's offspring to come to life. They rested for a few hours, losing sight of the herds they so closely followed. Kirza was the head of this group, her rights outreaching those of her husband. And so, Kirza's duties had Aggreshar tend to the child in every way Lethria would need. Eventually, the chase continued and they reached Nagrand... which is where they had to part ways. Upon entering Oshu'gun, Aggreshar turned to spiritually related matters and rituals, whereas Kirza and her group merged with the bigger legion of the Frostwolf Clan in order to provide millitary assistance. During this period in which they both had their pressing businesses, Lethria lived in Haltreg Village with her aunt, Otruk. She spent all the winter period in Haltred Village with her aunt, where she carefully climbed the ladder of maturity. When the winter ended and the Clan was ready to return to Frostfire Ridge, Lethria finally gazed at her parents with more conscious eyes, which is when taking care of Lethria became more of a pleasure to Aggreshar than he thought. Back in Frostfire Ridge, Lethria mostly grew up under her father's wing. Whenever the elements called for his assistance, she was mostly handed over to close clan mates or family in blood – assuming that their family wasn't busy as well. Rarely did Kirza ever adhere to her motherly business, yet that didn't seem to affect Lethria's growth. First War Ancestral Knowledge Lethria finally grew old enough in Aggreshar's eyes; now, he thought it was the time. She was but a fresh pre-teenager during spring when Aggreshar started talking about ancestors, elements and general respect... Passivity, calmness, understanding – all on a more insistent note than before. Aggreshar was eager to teach Lethria how to listen to the world around her, to seek and find guidance, to understand and use the knowledge. This way, always said Aggreshar, rarely will you ever run out of answers.'' Despite the immense support coming from her father, the young orc couldn't help but think of her mother's displays of disagreement toward this plan. At some point, she even mentioned her desire of Lethria not being able to see the ancestors at Oshu'gun. This was a double-edged blow for Lethria: she felt honoured to know that her father truly wished to take her to the sacred mountain, yet she felt discouraged to find that her mother didn't want that. She soon forgot all of that, as later that year's winter, Aggreshar and Lethria left for Nagrand. Weird, however, was that her mother left before the two. This time, the two travelled with the shamans and children. ''It is a separate group from the warriors and shamans'','' she thought. Unlike the previous years, they didn't seem to pursue the herds, which led to Lethria's guess. They only pursued their children's future, as far as one could tell. Anxiety sharply stroke Lethria as Oshu'gun came in sight. It was the first time she ever saw the sacred mountain. Deep inside, she hoped it was the last time as well; the emotional shift was uncomfortable. When finally entering Oshu'gun, she took a deep breath and shut her eyes as instructed. Aggreshar placed his encouraging hands on her shoulders. Her body got cold out of a sudden; she could hear the flickering lights before her... She couldn't miss this opportunity! She had to open her eyes and see! Which is what she did. By the Elements!, words flew out of her mouth. A towering, ghostly figure stood before her. It was Otruk. Otruk, yes! She remembers now! Otruk died last year, protecting her child. Unfortunately, her child died after that; the child died of illness, however. Various other ghostly figures appeared as Aggreshar stepped back. She couldn't recognise any other face, but Otruk's. She could only hear Otruk's voice, which was filled with joy due to having another shaman in her family. Yes. Shaman. Lethria was clearly a shaman. I'm blessed with the responsability that I craved'','' thought Lethria. After the dialogue between Otruk and Lethria ended, she returned outside. Facial expressions varied – from ghostly figures filled with joy to Orcish faces dominated by disappointment. Not everyone can see them. Yes. I'm blessed, and thankful. Category:Orc Category:Warlock Category:Krosh'narok Category:The Burning Legion Category:Back story Category:The Shadow Council